She Will Be Loved
by EmBonesAddict
Summary: Emily Prentiss is in an abusive relationship and is afraid to get out. So Derek Morgan takes it upon himself to make sure she is loved. Can he help her get out? M/P. Slight OOC. Strong T for Graphic Abuse. R&R.
1. Pain

A/N: This is my first M/P fic. It was inspired my the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. So tell me what you think!_ Italics_ are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Sad, right?

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss sat at her desk in the BAU Bull Pen finishing up her case files.<p>

It was 10:00 p.m. and almost everyone else had gone home for the night. The only people left were her, Morgan, and Hotch but everyone knew Hotch rarely ever left anyways.

Morgan wanted to go home, but he couldn't bring himself to go. He was worried about Emily. Ever since her boyfriend had moved in with her she had been acting strange.

It wasn't just the fact that she seemed more on edge that worried him either. She had also started wearing more conservative clothes and would always stay at the BAU late hours. He figured it was because she didn't want to be at home.

Normally he wouldn't make accusations about a guy he had never even met, but when Emily came into the BAU one morning with a black eye stating that she ran into something he knew his assumption was correct.

And once he knew he was right, he was pissed off. He didn't want to say anything to Emily about it. She would probably just tell him to fuck off.

He needed to figure out what to do.

* * *

><p>The next day when Morgan walked into the BAU he saw Emily already sitting at her desk working away.<p>

He shook his head to himself. He knew why she was already there.

He couldn't help the tinge he felt in his heart when he saw the sad look on her face. He had never seen Emily so sad.

She was always so confident and sure of herself. She was always the one to crack jokes when the team needed cheering up.

Now she needed the cheering up. And who was helping her? No one.

Morgan couldn't just sit there and watch her anymore. He got up and sat on the edge of her desk. He didn't miss the small jump of fear that she did when she noticed him, but he pretended he didn't see it. He didn't want to embarrass her.

She looked up at him and gave him a small, sad smile then returned to her work. He spoke softly as if he was speaking to a small child.

"Hey, Princess."

She looked at him again. "Hi, Derek."

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing her so sad. He wondered when his feelings for her had changed. They had always been best friends. But now, looking at her so sad, he knew he wanted to be the one guy that could make everything better.

"Do you want to talk about it, Em?"

"Talk about what?" He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Him." was all he could say. He didn't want to push her too hard if she wasn't ready.

"There's nothing to talk about, Derek."

She went back to her work. Compartmentalizing everything back into their little boxes showing no emotion.

"Emily, I'm here if you need me." he sighed. "When you're ready, please talk to me."

He got up and walked to the break room. He hoped she understood that he meant what he said.

* * *

><p>When Emily saw Morgan go into the break room she put her head down on her desk. How could he know? Had he really been that observant towards her? Had anyone else been able to tell? Her mind flashed back to the night before.<p>

_Emily pulled up in the driveway to her apartment building. Trent was still awake. She could see the lights in the living room still on through the window. She was in deep shit._

_She debated on leaving. Sending him a text that said she had to go on a case and just sleeping at the office, but she couldn't. She knew he had already seen her pull up. _

_Whenever he waited up for her he would watch through the window until he saw her car. Then he would see how long it took her to get upstairs to the room. If she took too long he accused her of trying to avoid him (which she was, but he didn't need to know that) and that would just make him madder. _

_She walked up to the apartment door, number 223. Slowly she turned the key in the lock and opened the door. She tried to hide the fear on her face. _

_Trent walked up to her. At first he was nice, like he usually was. _

"_Hey, baby. What took you so long."_

"_I had to stay late working on case files. We've been really busy lately."_

_She didn't let him know she was lying._

"_Well I missed you."_

_He moved in to kiss her and she pulled back slightly. She immediately knew that she had made a big mistake._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed in her face._

"_Nothing, it's nothing." she tried to recover quickly. "I'm just tired. We can continue."_

"_No!" He screamed more. This time he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the door hard. "We won't continue anything unless I say we will. Do you understand that?"_

"_Y-yes." She stammered quietly. Oh god._

"_Speak up, bitch!" he yelled. "I though you fought criminals? Why are you such a wimp? How about I knock some fucking sense into you!" _

_He swung a hard fist into Emily's gut. She coughed and slid to the floor, tears running down her face. _

"_You're lucky I'm tired. Don't even think about coming to bed tonight." he then stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door._

_Emily got up slowly and drug herself to the couch. She collapsed there and curled into a small ball. He was right, she was lucky. Usually the beatings were way worse. _

_That night, Emily Prentiss cried herself to sleep._

* * *

><p>She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Morgan's voice talking to Reid. She guessed he had just came in. She felt like a wreck and she was on the verge of tears.<p>

She got up, walked to the bathroom, and locked the door. At least there she could cry in peace.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p>AN: Well, tell me what you think. Should I keep going?


	2. Confidence

A/N: Well, the feedback said to keep going. So, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. You guys know the deal.

* * *

><p>Once Emily had her emotions under control she took one last look in the mirror and unlocked the bathroom door. With a quick breath, she was back in the bullpen.<p>

She swiftly walked to her desk and sat down. Wasting no time in getting back to her case files.

She would honestly admit that she would rather see the horrors of serial killer victims than have to sit down and think about Trent.

And that really said something.

JJ walked in the bullpen to talk to Morgan. When she passed Emily's desk she could immediately tell that something was wrong with her best friend.

JJ wondered if something was going wrong between Em and Trent. They had seemed so happy before he moved in with her, but now Em was always so depressed. She tried to hide it, but even Emily couldn't compartmentalize that well.

JJ just shook it off and kept going to Morgan's desk. If Emily was having an issue she would talk to JJ. That's what they always did. When one had a problem they went to the other. They had no secrets. At least JJ didn't think they did.

* * *

><p>Emily quietly worked on her case files for the rest of the day, as usual. She just wished that they would get called out on a long, never ending case so she wouldn't have to go home to Trent.<p>

Every time she thought she had up the guts to kick that son-of-a-bitch out of her house something would go wrong, he would get angry and hit her again, and she would say nothing.

And she knew that the moment she tried to kick him out, he would get angrier than ever. And Emily didn't think she could take that kind of hell. She was almost positive he would kill her. Or at least make her wish she was dead.

And then he would still be there. In her home. And he wouldn't leave. No matter what she did, he wouldn't go. And that's what scared her the most.

She had to get out. But how?

She couldn't tell anyone. They would think she was weak. They'd take pity on her and all she would get for months would be sad looks and uncomfortable conversations.

She couldn't take that. She didn't like being considered weak, but truthfully she knew that she was. She was weak for putting up with Trent. She went from kick-ass Agent Emily Prentiss to a woman too afraid to just tell a man to leave.

And that killed her. It made her want to cry every time she thought about it. This just wasn't her. She knew it wasn't her. She needed help. She needed him.

Him. The one guy that had never let her down. The one guy that had just told her he was there. The one guy that knew the truth but didn't push her. The one guy that she was afraid to admit her feelings for.

Him. Derek Morgan. Her colleague. Her best friend. The one person that she knew wasn't interested. He was a player. A sweet guy and a good friend, yes. But, he didn't have relationships.

But, that didn't matter anyways. She was stuck with Trent. She cringed. Just the thought of his name terrified her. It was time she ended him for good. Made him realize the mistake he made. And she was going to make sure he wouldn't dare lay a hand on another woman again. That she was sure of.

* * *

><p>That night Emily went home to an empty house. Well, empty of woman beating bastards that is. She was glad to see that he wasn't there. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him tonight. Of course, not many women are ever in the mood to get beaten.<p>

Still, she wondered where he was. As she got ready for bed she paused to look out the window. His car wasn't in the lot, thankfully. She padded barefoot into the bedroom and curled up in her bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning she awoke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing in her ears. She jumped up and looked around. He wasn't there. She quietly got up and wandered through the apartment. No one but her.<p>

Maybe he wouldn't come back. No, she thought. She wasn't that lucky. She was going to have to deal with him when he came back. Too bad she had a surprise ready for him.

* * *

><p>Emily strode into the bullpen and up to Morgan. In one swift move she grabbed his arm and practically drug him down the hallway to the supply closet.<p>

Morgan looked down at Emily. Confusion written all over his face. She smirked at him and he smirked back. He wondered what she wanted, but was glad to see her out of her depressed state. Maybe she got out of that relationship? Maybe he had a chance to be with her now. Wait, what was he thinking?

His thoughts were interrupted by Emily's voice. She spoke in a whisper. He heard the pain come back into her voice.

"Derek, you were right." He stared at her. A silent tear slipped down her cheek.

"Trent, he- he hits me." She paused and took a deep breath. Morgan just waited for her to continue.

"It's not just occasionally either, Derek. It's all the time. He doesn't stop. Everything just makes him mad, no matter what I do." She had now broke out into full on sobs. Derek had wrapped his arms around her and she clenched the front of his shirt. His heart broke seeing her cry.

"Shhhh- it's ok, Princess. It's ok. I'm here." He lightly rubbed his hand in circles on her back trying to calm down her sobs.

He was pissed too. He wanted to go out and find that jack ass that laid a hand on his Emily and beat the living hell out of him. After all, the guy deserved it. But, right now Emily needed him. And he promised her that he would be there for her no matter what. He promised himself.

Once she had recovered she looked up at him. She gave him a small smile before she spoke again.

"I need your help." Her voice was stronger now. More confident.

"Anything, Em. What do you need?" She could see by the look in his eyes that he would do anything for her.

"I'm getting that son-of-a-bitch out of my life for good. And I need your help." She smirked.

He smirked back. "I'm in, Princess. What's the plan?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for leaving you guys hanging right before the plan! I just felt the need to stop there. Want me to continue? Let me know!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one: **Cellzo, Vampiremuggle, DemilyAwesomeness, DiamontsandPearls, Calleigh Logan, Untiy chan xx, bob - **You guys made this chapter possible! (:


	3. Caught

A/N: YES! Finally! Okay everyone I lost my writer's block and was able to create this chapter! I hope it lives up to what you expected!

Special Thanks To: **CriminalMindsLuver4ever **for the idea for this chapter! It wouldn't be anywhere near done if it wasn't for you!

* * *

><p>At 8:30 that night Emily walked into her apartment and quietly looked around. She let out the breath she was unconsciously holding. Trent wasn't home.<p>

She quickly walked to different areas of the house and placed the small cameras in hidden spots. She couldn't risk Trent seeing them before anything bad happened. She'd be screwed for sure then.

After all the cameras were in place she dialed Morgan's number.

"Hey Princess. Everything in place on your end?"

She smiled. She loved his little nickname for her. "Yep. All the cameras are spread out and hidden. Now lets hope he doesn't notice something is up."

He tensed up. Thinking about that ass hole made him want to shoot someone. "Don't worry, Em. I'll be right there the moment he lays a hand on you."

"I'm not worried. Are you getting all the feed from the cameras?"

"Yeah. Everything is coming through fine."

She took a deep breath. It was almost time. "Okay. I better go before he gets back. Thanks for all of this, Derek. It means a lot."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Em." He smiled. "Be careful."

"I will."

With that she hung up. Content that everything would be okay, she sat down on the couch and flipped on the tv. Now all she had left to do was wait.

* * *

><p>By 10:00 Emily had fell asleep on the couch. She was completely worn out from all the stress of setting everything up.<p>

She was jolted awake by the sound of banging at the door. Not just soft banging either. This banging could wake up Africa is was so loud.

Her heart started to race. She knew it was him. And apparently, he was angry for being locked out.

"Perfect." she mumbled to herself as she walked to the door to let him in. The quicker he got mad the less time she had to spend with him before they caught his ass.

They moment she unlocked the door he stormed in.

"_Damn" _she thought. _"He's worse than I expected. Here goes nothing."_

"What the fuck!" he yelled. He hadn't even bothered to turn around. He went straight for the kitchen and opened the cabinet.

Obviously he wasn't ready for the physical portion of the evening yet, so she decided to play a little game with him. Why couldn't she have some fun with this too?

"What do you mean 'what the fuck'?" She yelled back at him.

This surely caught his attention. And obviously not in a good way.

"What did you say to me?" He turned and looked her straight in the eyes. She could see the anger written all over his face.

"You know exactly what the hell I said Trent! What's wrong did you get your balls cut off while you were gone?" She smirked. He wasn't going to like that one at all.

He stormed over to her and stood where he was mere inches from her face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and see the flames in his eyes. This time he was more serious than ever.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!"

Emily stood her ground. She was standing about a foot from the wall at the door. She hadn't moved since she had let him in minutes ago.

He was about as close as he could get without touching her. She knew it wouldn't be long before he made his move.

So, she pushed him further.

"And if I don't?" Her question was calm, unnerved and completely distant. The complete opposite of how she felt.

He didn't hesitate to answer her question. "Then I'll make you wish you did. And you know I will. Do I make myself clear? I don't know where your sudden confidence burst came from, but it won't continue!"

He stepped closer causing her to back into the wall. She didn't understand why he wouldn't just hit her. Any other time he would have full out pummeled her by now.

"I asked you a question!" he screamed. "Do I make myself clear, bitch?" His breath was hot on her face. The look in his eyes was pure anger. She shuttered slightly, but she wasn't backing down. Not this time.

* * *

><p>Morgan watched as Emily pursued Trent as if he was a harmless fly.<p>

"What are you doing, Em?" he mumbled, never taking his eyes off of the screen.

His hand was trained on his gun and he was ready to move. The moment that son-of-a-bitch touched Emily he was going to show him exactly what a Derek Morgan beating was.

And there was no way in hell Trent was getting out of that apartment without needing an ambulance. That guy needed to pay for everything he had put Emily though. And he was going to.

* * *

><p>"No, Trent." Emily stated. Her voice was strong and confident. "You don't make yourself clear." She had nothing to lose, so she let him know exactly what she thought.<p>

"I'm sick of you. All you are is a pathetic son-of-a-bitch and I'm through being afraid of you." If this didn't put him over the edge, then nothing would. "Do I make myself clear?"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, banging her head against the wall in the process. "Have you lost your mind, bitch? Huh? Who do you think you're talking to? You're -"

Before Trent could finish his sentence Morgan busted in the room, gun trained on him.

"FBI! Get your hands off my partner before I fucking kill you."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there is was. What did you think? Leave me a review and let me know! I'm sad to say there will probably only be one more chapter until I'm done. I know chapter 2 was a little OOC, but hey... if you can't be OOC in fanfiction where can you?

Thanks to all of my supporters and everyone who reviewed the last chapter! -** NASCARLUCY**, **Cellzo**, **everyday i'm shuffiling**, **MandaaLuvv**,** BeautifulBroken, LittleTayy**,** Kate**, **Untiy chan xx**, **Calleigh Logan**, **vampiresrockroza**, **ShazFriend**, **EmilyPrentissMorgan**, **gchan.s2**,** Alex**, **CriminalMindsLuver4ever** - You guys are great!


	4. Feelings

A/N: Sorry it's taken so incredibly long. I hope you guys are still hanging around to read this. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. All goes to CBS and what-not.

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously..<span>_

"_I'm sick of you. All you are is a pathetic son-of-a-bitch and I'm through being afraid of you." If this didn't put him over the edge, then nothing would. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, banging her head against the wall in the process. "Have you lost your mind, bitch? Huh? Who do you think you're talking to? You're -" _

_Before Trent could finish his sentence Morgan busted in the room, gun trained on him._

"_FBI! Get your hands off my partner before I fucking kill you."_

* * *

><p>Trent froze in place, hands still grasping Emily's shoulders.<p>

"This isn't your problem, man." Trent started. "Just get out of here."

Morgan walked across the room, sat his gun on the coffee table, and swiftly approached Trent and Emily. She looked dazed, hell she probably had a concussion the way that ass hold had rammed her against the wall.

By now Trent has released his grip on Emily and she was standing against the wall in a tense stance. She was obviously shaken up, but still she wasn't backing down this time.

As Morgan came up beside Trent he grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pushed him away from Emily and against the wall opposite from her.

Trent hit the wall with a hard thump. Angry, he grabbed Morgan and shoved him backwards. Morgan, being as strong as he is, barely paid attention to it and took the advantage. In one move he punched Trent square in the jaw.

Trent stammered before turning back to Morgan and swinging a punch, hitting Morgan in the face.

That was it. He'd crossed the line.

Morgan punched Trent again, harder this time. When he faulted Morgan took the opportunity to knock him on the ground.

Straddling him, Morgan threw punch after punch hitting the son-of-a-bitch anywhere he could.

Eventually Trent stopped fighting back. Slowly, Morgan stood up. He looked over at Emily, who was still standing in the same spot as before with a look of complete shock on her face. She knew Derek had been pissed. Hell, she knew he wanted to kill Trent, but she didn't expect him to knock the living shit out of him. Guess she didn't know as much as she thought she did.

Morgan looked back down at Trent. He was laying there, dazed. His nose was bleeding. Morgan was sure it was broken. Also, he sported two black eyes and a severely bruised jaw, if that wasn't broken also.

Morgan bent down beside the man and looked him square in the eyes. "I only have one reason why I didn't just kill you."

Trent just laid there looking at Morgan as if he thought Morgan was going to beat him up again. If Emily wouldn't have hated the bastard so much, she might have felt sorry for him. But, she did hate him. And she didn't feel sorry for him. At all.

Morgan chuckled lightly and continued. "You don't deserve the relief death would give you. I want you to suffer for the rest of your life." Slowly, Morgan started getting louder. "YOU MAKE ME SICK! DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE A MAN TO HIT A WOMAN AROUND LIKE YOU DO?"

Morgan stood up and kicked Trent in the ribs. "HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW? NOT TOO GOOD TO BE ON THE OPPOSITE END, IS IT? SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

Morgan stopped his raving when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Emily standing beside him, a grateful look on her face. "I think that's enough, Derek."

"It'll never be enough, Em." He said calmly. She never failed to calm him down. "Bastards like him never learn. But he'll suffer. I'm sure of that."

Emily looked down at Trent. For the first time, she saw the full extent of his injuries. From her earlier position, they weren't nearly as visible. The majority of the injuries were on his face, only bruising was visible on the other areas of the body.

When Emily looked back up at Derek, he was staring at her. He seemed to be studying her. Gauging her reaction.

Suddenly Emily turned her attention back to the man on the ground. Swiftly she kicked him in the crotch with all of her strength.

He screamed out in agony upon her surprise attack.

Morgan looked down at her with his mouth open. She smiled. "I feel much better now." All Morgan did was laugh and he wrapped his arms around Emily, pulling her into a hug. "Are you alright? He slammed you pretty hard earlier."

"I'm fine. It's been worse." She tried to joke, but he knew it bothered her. He let it go for the time being.

"I guess we should call an ambulance for him. Unless you want to kill him and hide the body?" Morgan smiled.

"Hmmm. As tempting as that sounds, I'd prefer to be relieved of his presence as soon as possible. And I feel like the ambulance would get rid of him sooner." She grinned.

Morgan laughed and pulled out his cell phone. This was going to be an interesting story to explain to the police later on.

* * *

><p>After Trent was out of the house and Emily and Derek were done answering police questions, the pair headed back to Emily's.<p>

Once they were there Emily went to the kitchen to get two beers while Derek occupied her couch and flipped through TV channels.

Emily came in and sat down, handing Derek his beer. After she was comfortable, she turned to look at him.

"Thank you, Derek. For everything. You didn't have to do everything you did." Was he crazy or did Emily Prentiss look nervous?

"Yes I did, Em. You mean the world to me and there is no way I could sit back and know what that bastard did to you. It would kill me."

"You mean a lot to me too. I-" She stopped suddenly and turned to face the TV like nothing else was to be said.

Derek scooted over on the couch until he was right beside Emily. He lifted his hand to her face and gently turned her head to look at him.

"You what?" He said gently.

"I- I don't know." She stammered.

"Well." He started. "I have something I need to tell you, so how about I go ahead and tell you. Then you can tell me what you have to say. Is that okay?"

She nodded.

He took a deep breath. "I didn't just do this because I'm your best friend. I mean, I still would have helped, but I probably wouldn't have had so much rage with him." He closed his eyes. God he was scared. "I was so mad because well.." _Spit it out, man! _"Because I-"

Before he could finish Emily's lips were on his. The kiss was gentle and tentative. Both too afraid to go too far, but neither wanting to stop.

All too fast though, the kiss had ended and left the two staring back at each other.

Derek was flustered. He'd never admit it, but he was. The kiss was so soft, and yet it was the most amazing kiss he'd ever had in his life. He just continued to stare at the woman of his dreams, unsure of what had just happened between them.

She was the one to break the silence.

"You were saying?" She grinned.

He opened his mouth to speak and paused. What had he been saying? That damn kiss threw him completely off balance.

Finally, he remembered. "Emily." He took her hand. "I was so angry and pissed and wanted to kill his ass, because I have feelings for you. And not just simple crush feelings either. I had those when you first came to the team. I completely can't go a moment without thinking about you. Your face, your body, your smell. You're like a drug to me."

Emily was taken aback. She had no clue he felt this way about her. What kind of profiler was she? She couldn't even see that the man she wanted, wanted her back. Damn. How blind could she be?

"Derek, I have feelings for you too." She smiled. God, this was like a dream come true. Maybe she should pinch herself just to make sure. Yep, she was awake.

Derek grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled before their mouths met again. This time much more passionate. If there were any doubts that they had feelings for one another, they were gone after their lips met.

Neither were sure where this would go. All they knew was that they were glad it was going somewhere.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>AN: I want to keep going. Should I? Or should I just leave it be? Reviews would be great! (:


	5. Content

A/N: So my muse was feeling giving recently and decided to give me this. It's just a small, fluffy filler before I get back to the real plot of the story. It's not one of my best, but at least it's something. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.. yadda yadda.

* * *

><p><span>Previously..<span>

_"Derek, I have feelings for you too." She smiled. God, this was like a dream come true. Maybe she should pinch herself just to make sure. Yep, she was awake._

_Derek grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled before their mouths met again. This time much more passionate. If there were any doubts that they had feelings for one another, they were gone after their lips met._

_Neither were sure where this would go. All they knew was that they were glad it was going somewhere._

* * *

><p><span>3 months later..<span>

"Prentiss, Morgan!" Hotch called out into the bullpen from his office. "In here. NOW!"

The two agents cringed. Looking at each other, they stood up and began their journey to Hotch's office.

"Shit, Derek! He found out! We're screwed." Emily whispered as the couple started up the stairs.

The two had been dating for three months and had managed to keep their relationship a secret from the entire time. Of course, until now apparently.

"Hey, maybe you're wrong. Maybe this isn't about that." Derek offered. Emily gave him a 'Do you actually believe that?' look and continued walking.

Derek laughed at his girlfriend. "You never know."

Stopping at the closed door, the two looked at each other and took a deep breathe before Emily knocked. After hearing a gruff "Come in", they entered.

"Sit." Hotch said coldly before putting down his case file and looking up a them.

Once they were seated, Hotch began. "How long?"

Emily decided to play dumb. "How long since…?"

"Prentiss." Hotch warned with a glare. "How long."

Emily sighed deeply before looking at Morgan. Morgan spoke up. "Three months."

"Well." Hotch sighed. "I suppose I can't talk you two out of it then." He stated, rather than asking.

Both agents shook their heads before looking at each other and smiling lightly. Hotch cleared his throat and they jumped back to reality, staring at their unit chief.

"You two have managed to keep it a secret and out of the office for this long. I take it that it will continue to stay this way?"

They both nodded. "Yes sir." Emily smiled.

"Ok." Both agents then proceeded to stand and exit the room. Before they could reach the door, Hotch spoke out again.

"Morgan." The couple turned around to face their superior. "Yeah?"

"If you hurt her, you'll be dealing with me." Hotch smiled.

Emily giggled and Morgan nodded. "You won't have to worry about that, Hotch."

"Good. Then you two get back to work." Hotch dismissed them.

"Wait." Emily stopped.

Hotch raised a questioning eyebrow.

"How'd you find out?"

Hotch smirked. "You two may have been good at keeping it out of the office, but the parking garage is a different story."

Emily and Morgan both blushed as they recalled the following evening in the parking garage.

* * *

><p><em>They had both had a long, boring day. Every once in a while one would look up to catch the other staring. They had just returned from a case and hadn't had a night together in a few days. <em>

_When they finally got to head home, the two packed up quickly and entered the elevator along with Rossi and Reid. _

_After exiting the elevator the two walked to their respected cars until the other team members were gone from the garage. Satisfied that no one was around, Morgan approached Emily, who was putting her go bag in the trunk, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Emily jumped and turned in his arms. She smiled when she realized who it was. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned up to kiss him. The kiss heated up quickly and soon turned into an all out make-out session. Hands began to roam and bodies began to move to the back of the car. Before either realized it, they were scrambling to redress in the back of Emily's car._

* * *

><p>The couple was utterly embarrassed that their boss saw them having sex in the parking garage. After an uncomfortable silence, both quickly stepped out of their superior's office and returned to their desks.<p>

Little did they know, Hotch wasn't the only one that saw them together..

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p>AN: Hmmm, who do you think saw them? (; I wasn't going to go back to a plot, but it was too hard to resist. I'd predict a good amount of chapters to be coming up for this story. I'll try to update ASAP. R&R.**  
><strong>


	6. Intruder

A/N: Two updates in three days! WooHoo! Well, this is leading back into the real plot, so I hope it's good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'd LOVE to own Criminal Minds, but unfortunately I don't.

* * *

><p><span>Previously..<span>

_The couple was utterly embarrassed that their boss saw them having sex in the parking garage. After an uncomfortable silence, both quickly stepped out of their superior's office and returned to their desks._

_Little did they know, Hotch wasn't the only one that saw them together._

* * *

><p><span>Later That Week..<span>

The team was called out on another agonizing case. Four women in Utah had been raped and murdered. They had been so badly beaten that they were nearly unrecognizable.

Luckily, three days into the case the unsub made a mistake and they were able to track him down to an old run down house. They made it just in time to save the life of his next victim who was tied up in the basement.

They were all worn out by the time the jet landed in Quantico. They had been running for a good thirty-six hours without sleep and they showed it. But, no one said being an FBI Profiler was easy.

"Princess." Derek called as they exited the jet.

"Yeah?" Emily turned around to look at her boyfriend, giving him a tired smile.

Derek walked over and hugged her before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, Em." He smiled.

Emily grinned at him before kissing him lightly. "See you tomorrow."

The couple separated reluctantly and went to their cars. With a small wave, Emily pulled out of the parking garage.

* * *

><p>The next day, bright and early, the BAU Agents were all at their respective desks working on case files. Well, at least Reid was. Emily was trying to will herself awake with her fifth cup of coffee and Derek was playing solitaire on his computer.<p>

Emily jumped when she heard a ding come from her computer.

_**ChocolateGod001 : **__Hey beautiful. (: _

_**KickAssAgent113 : **__Aren't you supposed to be working? (:_

_**ChocolateGod001 : **__I could say the same to you, Princess. (;_

_**KickAssAgent113 : **__Funny.. _

_**ChocolateGod001 : **__Want me to pick up some take-out after work? (:_

_**KickAssAgent113 : **__Sounds good. (: My place? We can watch some movies or something?_

_**ChocolateGod001 : **__Or something? (; *wink, wink*_

_**KickAssAgent113 : **__Mind. Out. Of. Gutter. Morgan._

_**ChocolateGod001 : **__Awwww, come on, Em. :(_

_**KickAssAgent113 : **__If you're lucky. (:_

"Prentiss, Morgan. Get to work." Hotch called from his office.

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison before shutting off their IM and beginning their case files.

* * *

><p>By the end of the work day, everyone was bored out of their mind. Yes, cases were stressful and sometimes very hard to solve, but case files and paperwork all day long was pure torture.<p>

Once the agents were all packed up, they boarded the elevator to the parking garage.

"So, I'll go get the takeout and meet you at your place?" Derek smiled.

*DING* The elevator doors opened.

"Yeah, that'll work. See you then." Emily stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss before getting in her car.

* * *

><p>Emily walked into her apartment and frowned. Something seemed off. It reminded her of how she felt during the Doyle drama. But, it obviously wasn't that because he's long dead.<p>

Emily pulled out her gun and sat her keys on the table. Slowly, she crept around the house clearing all of her rooms before coming to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, which she didn't remember leaving that way that morning.

Quietly, she stepped up to the door. After taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed open the door and scanned the room. Nothing was there, but she wasn't quite assured. Holding her breath the slid open the closet door and pointed her gun inside.

She exhaled. It was clear. Finally content that everything was alright she bent down and put her gun in the safe. When she stood up and turned around, she came face to face with a man.

Eyes wide she looked up and sucked in a harsh breath..

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p>AN: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I had to do it. I love writing cliffhangers! Who's the guy? Is Emily's gut right? You tell me! Review!


	7. Perfect

A/N: Okay, so I know that it's been forever, but I swear every time I started working on this, something interrupted me. Plus, school has been wearing me out. Who knew one person could have so much homework? Anyways, sorry for the wait, and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Criminal Minds, do you think Paget Brewster would be gone? Definitely not.

* * *

><p><span>Previously..<span>

Finally content that everything was alright she bent down and put her gun in the safe. When she stood up and turned around, she came face to face with a man.

Eyes wide she looked up and sucked in a harsh breath.

* * *

><p>"Shit, Derek!" Emily breathed. "You scared the living hell out of me!"<p>

Derek chuckled. "I can tell."

She threw him a glare so hard that if looks could kill, he'd be dead.  
>He got the point. "Sorry, Em. Why so jumpy?"<p>

She sighed. "I don't know. Just a strange feeling."

"Hey, everything's fine." he cupped her face with his right hand. "Come on. Let's go eat."

Emily smiled and followed him out to the couch.

Four containers of Chinese and a movie and a half later, Emily was snuggled up beside Derek on the couch with his arm around her. She was drifting in and out of sleep when Derek shut the movie off and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Emily mumbled sleepily.

Derek smiled. "Time for bed, Princess."

"mmkay." He laid her down in the bed and took her boots off before pulling the covers up around her body. He kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen to get some water before hitting the sack himself. Pouring his glass, he thought about how lucky he was to be here with the woman he loved. Smiling, he walked back into the bedroom and laid down beside the woman of his dreams. Things were perfect.

* * *

><p>*BLLLIIIINNNNGGG BLLLIIINNNGGG*<p>

The alarm rang out bright and early, awaking the sleeping couple from the peaceful slumber.

Derek groaned and flung his arm back to shut it off, 6:15 am.

Emily covered her ears and snuggled up close to her boyfriend. "Five more minutes."

Derek smiled before untangling his body from hers and sitting up. "Up and at 'em, sunshine."

"No!" Emily demanded with a pout, turning over to escape the light Derek had got up and turned on.

"If you don't get up, I'll just have to force you." he said with humor lacing his deep voice.

"Try." She was testing him, this he knew. But, she wasn't expecting what he had in mind.

"Fiiiineee." he drug out, creeping over to the bed. Slowly he assessed the scene in front of him, before quickly flinging the covers back and tickling the brunette.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Emily screamed, flailing her arms and legs in attempt to stop the oncoming attack.

"Der... ek... stop... ri...ght...now!" She managed to squeeze out in between fits of laughter. He knew she was helpless when being tickled.  
>Derek laughed before trapping her arms above her head with his right hand, trailing the other over the curves of her body.<p>

Finally able to breathe, Emily huffed and looked into Derek's eyes. She loved the way he looked at her, like no one else in the world existed but them two.

Almost as if he read her mine, he bent down to capture her lips with his. When air became a necessity, they broke apart, both breathless.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Derek." Emily giggled and looked over at the clock. "Holy shit!" Throwing Derek off of her, she jumped out of the bed and ran to the adjoining bathroom.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" she yelled, turning the shower on and rushing around to find a towel.

Derek laughed before hopping up to get ready himself. He was looking forward to having a little fun with her before work, but he guessed that would have to wait.

Stepping into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he caught a glimpse of her firm backside just as she was entering the steaming shower.

Yep, it was going to be a long day.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know it's short, but it just seemed like a natural place to stop before I got back into the real action of things. Hope you liked it!


	8. Outed

A/N: Okay, so I've been on a hiatus from writing, but I'm back and plan to update frequently now. I feel pretty good about this chapter and I've already started the next one, so enjoy! Thoughts are in * * and text messages are in bold. Not beta'd so let me know if you find any mistakes!

Disclaimer: I officially own CM! Kidding, but a girl can wish, right?

* * *

><p><span>Previously..<span>

Derek laughed before hopping up to get ready himself. He was looking forward to having a little fun with her before work, but he guessed that would have to wait.

Stepping into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he caught a glimpse of her firm backside just as she was entering the steaming shower.

Yep, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>She was being punished. That had to be it. There was something that she did to cause herself this agony.<p>

"Kill me, now!" She huffed out while flinging herself against the back of her chair dramatically.

"What's wrong, Em? You look a little….." JJ paused, looking at Morgan and struggling not to laugh at her obviously exasperated friend.

"You really want to know what's wrong with me, JJ?" Emily asked in a slightly tense voice.

Looking up from his case files, Reid answered. "I believe we'd all like to know." The boy genius then shifted his attention over to Morgan who nodded in agreement.

Picking up a case file from her desk, the brunette shoved it into the air and rotated it around so the other profilers could get a good look at it. "PAPERWORK IS WHAT'S WRONG!" she half yelled and half whined, like a small child who's mom told her that she couldn't have any candy.

This time JJ couldn't hide her chuckle at the profiler's antics. "You know I figured after all these years you'd be used to that by now."

Emily's only response was to stick her tongue out at her best friend before leaning back in her chair and shutting her eyes.

"Really, Em, is something bothering you? You seem off today." All humor was gone from the blonde's tone and her face was lined with a hint of worry.

Emily looked back up at her friend and gave her a small smile. "It's nothing, JJ. I just have an obnoxious headache. Not to mention the fact that we haven't had a case in days and I'm bored out of my mind with all of these stupid files."

"Well, hey. Why don't you and I take an early lunch and get away from all of the paperwork for a few?" JJ smiled persuasively. "I have Tylenol."

"You had me at Tylenol." Emily punctuated her statement with a throaty laugh before grabbing her bag and standing up.

"I'll go grab my stuff." JJ turned to walk away before pausing and turning back around to face her lunch date. "I'm going to tell Hotch where we're going and make a quick bathroom run. Meet you at your car?"

"No problem. I'll be waiting." Emily started her advance towards the elevator before stopping to drop a quick "See you guys in a bit", along with a smile and a small wave over her shoulder to the two remaining profilers.

Snickering at Emily's quick change in demeanor after JJ's suggestion, Morgan smirked before teasing his girlfriend. "Well, I love you too, Princess."

Turning around just as the doors opened, the brunette threw out an "I love you" and a saucy grin to her boyfriend before stepping into the elevator and pushing the button to the parking garage with a content look on her face.

* * *

><p>The ride down the elevator was quiet and relaxing. Emily couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face when she thought back to the last few months. She never thought she would be this happy with her life, but she was, and it was amazing.<p>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the elevator doors, back in the bull pen, the three remaining team members had frozen in place.<p>

Upon hearing the exchange between Morgan and Prentiss, JJ and Reid's heads snapped around to stare at the larger man in shock.

Morgan shot them a confused look before his face took on a panicked expression as he registered what happened. *Shit!* he thought. *We just outed ourselves to half of the team and Emily left me here alone!*

"Morgan…" JJ spoke in a threatening tone. "Is there something that you two forgot to tell us?"

Morgan looked over at Reid hoping that somehow the younger profiler hadn't heard the exchange and had no clue what was going on. Unfortunately for him, Reid's face held an expression of pure astonishment and his mouth hung wide open.

Nervously, Morgan turned his attention back to the dangerous looking blonde agent, who had now moved to stand directly in front of him. "What are you –"

JJ put a finger up in front of his face. "Don't play dumb, Derek!"

Morgan sighed, defeat lining his features. "Fine."

"Alright, now talk." She demanded. Morgan eyes darted quickly to the exit, but before the darker man could escape, JJ added "And don't you dare try to get out of telling me."

Rubbing his hands over his face, Morgan took a deep breath before beginning. "Me and Emily are kind of –" he paused, looking down at his hands before looking back up to his friend. "We're together," he finished more confidently.

"Well no shit, Sherlock." JJ retorted. "How long have you been keeping this from us?"

"We weren't necessarily keeping it from you guys. We were just trying to make sure everything was going to be okay with us being on the same team and working so closely and what-not."

JJ nodded without changing her now neutral expression. "That still didn't answer my question."

"A little over three months, but –"

"THREE MONTHS! I was expecting something more along the lines of three weeks, but MONTHS?" JJ's eyes had become wide and she was being slightly louder than Morgan thought was necessary.

"Look, JJ, we were planning on telling everyone soon. We were just waiting for a good time to do it." If Morgan didn't think JJ's reaction was bad before, he certainly did now.

The blonde took a deep breath. "Fine, you're off the hook, but Emily is so going to be hearing about this. Congratulations, by the way." JJ gave the man a small smile before turning on her heel to go get her things and tell Hotch where she was going.

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged as the doors opened and Emily walked out into the parking garage. Since her and JJ were taking an early lunch, the brunette was in the area alone.<p>

Checking her watch, Emily began the journey to her black Nissan Altima, which was parked around the corner from her current position.

As Emily approached the corner where she needed to turn, her phone buzzed. Pulling out her iPhone, the agent read the text from her boyfriend. **"Warning: JJ knows."** Glancing up quickly to make sure she wasn't going to run into anything, Emily replied. **"Shit! I'll handle it. At least she didn't kill you."**

Slipping the phone back in her pocket, Emily walked around to the passenger side of her car so she could move her bag into the trunk and make room for JJ.

As the brunette agent reached for the door handle, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a rag on her mouth. Before she could escape her captor, everything went black.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p>AN: I'm excited to be getting back into the action! I hope you enjoyed it! I plan to get chapter nine up within the next week. Thanks for reading!


End file.
